Teka-Teki
by kyungxingdae
Summary: Kris ssaem mengajar sebuah tempat bimbel dengan sebelas murid. "Five more minutes sebelum kalian pulang. I have a fun game for you guys." / "Oke, clue pertama." Kris berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Besar." "Apa?" / EXO Fanfiction, Genderswitch (GS) / Oneshot / Garing, Krenyes, Kriuk / DLDR!


_Buat yang lagi nungguin kelanjutan Broken Pieces, ada baiknya kalian baca FF ini dulu biar hatinya ceria lagi :3_

 _Chapter selanjutnya udah setengah jalan kok, mungkin ku-update malam ini atau besok._

 _Warning aja FF ini bener-bener gaje dan krenyes, jadi kalau udah gak tahan langsung close tab aja ya biar gak rusuh :')_

 _Happy reading!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Teka-Teki**

 **Cast:**

 **EXO**

 **(GS for Uke: Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, Yixing)**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi cahaya di sebuah ruangan di sebuah bangunan dengan _banner_ bertuliskan kalimat 'XOXO Education Center' masih belum padam. Di dalamnya, terdapat belasan murid SMA yang masih berkutat dengan angka-angka yang membuat kepala mereka pusing. Baekhyun, salah satu diantaranya, malah sekarang sedang mematut-matut dirinya di cermin sambil membenarkan _eyeliner_ -nya yang sudah mulai luntur.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Kau ini mau belajar matematika atau mau belajar dandan?"

Seorang siswi bernama Minseok, yang dikenal culun karena rambutnya selalu diikat dua dan kacamata tebal yang tidak pernah lepas dari matanya, berseru pada Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanan tempat duduknya. Minseok duduk di belakang karena ia tidak suka merasa diperhatikan, tapi ternyata duduk di belakang tidak sebaik dugaannya. Baekhyun, siswi yang mulutnya seperti ember yang berlubang sebesar bola basket, duduk di sebelahnya dan mengganggunya dengan polusi suara sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku _kan_ tidak mengganggumu karena memakai _eyeliner_ , pipi bakpau!"

 _Aish!_ Perempuan kelebihan hormon itu memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan pipi bakpau? Berani sekali!

"K-Kau ini—"

"Kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?"

Kris alias Wu Yifan alias Li Jiaheng alias—oke, berhenti di sini karena nama laki-laki itu masih banyak—masuk ke kelas sambil memasang kacamata bingkai kotaknya yang terlihat kekinian, keren, dan menarik. Ngomong-ngomong tentang kekinian, keren, dan menarik, sebenarnya itu kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan Kris Wu. Postur yang tinggi, otot-otot badan yang kekar dan tidak berlebihan, serta _cold city guy look_ yang ada pada lelaki itu cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kekinian, keren, dan menariknya dia.

Kris Wu itu salah satu guru bimbel terbaik di sini, omong-omong. Katanya, guru itu pernah hidup di negara besar seperti China dan Kanada sebelum menetap di Korea. Alasan itulah yang membuat para orangtua tertarik untuk menitipkan anak mereka belajar dengan Wu _seonsaengnim_ , sang guru bimbel matematika yang menurut mereka _intellect_ dan _open minded_.

Kalau saja mereka tahu, Kris pindah-pindah negara hanya karena orangtuanya yang harus membayar hutang pada sanak keluarga mereka yang ada di sana.

" _So_ , ada yang sudah selesai dengan _page_ dua puluh sembilan?"

Begitulah Kris Wu. Bahasanya campur aduk. Masih untung sekarang-sekarang ia hanya menggunakan sedikit kata bahasa Inggris dengan bahasa Korea yang dominan. Dua minggu kemarin, pria itu bahkan mencampur bahasa Mandarin ke dalamnya hingga tidak ada yang bisa mengerti kalimatnya kecuali tiga orang: Yixing, Luhan, dan Tao.

Yixing, Luhan, dan Tao adalah tiga sekawan yang pindah ke Korea karena alasan klasik: urusan pekerjaan orangtua. _Ehm_ , sebenarnya hanya orangtua Yixing yang pindah bekerja ke Korea. Luhan dan Tao hanya ikut-ikutan Yixing. Mereka tidak tenang meninggalkan Yixing sendirian, katanya. Padahal _kan_ Yixing sudah berusia enam belas tahun sekarang.

"Oh, kukira halaman sembilan dua."

Kalian akan mengerti alasan Luhan dan Tao setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi adalah Yixing.

Iya, perempuan kelahiran Changsa yang satu itu sungguh, sangat, amat lemot. Lemah otak. Kalau diibaratkan, otak Kris Wu setara komputer Pentium 4 sementara otak Yixing setara kalkulator.

Luhan dan Tao sekarang ingin menggigit buku melihat Yixing yang dengan santainya membalik-balik halaman buku sambil bersiul.

"Aku sudah selesai, _seonsaengnim_!"

Itu suara Suho—nama aslinya Joonmyeon—peraih gelar siswa teladan di sekolah paling elit seantero Korea, SM High School, selama lima tahun berturut-turut (ia bersekolah di sana sejak SMP, omong-omong). Suho adalah tipe _cowok_ yang akan dikenalkan para orangtua pada anak gadis mereka saat menghadiri pesta. Penampilannya rapi, otaknya cerdas, wajahnya tampan, orangtuanya terpelajar, hartanya menumpuk…

Tapi, sayang. Pendek.

Suho lebih suka menulis namanya dengan ejaan '$uho' atau 'Joonmoney' dan sering beralasan kalau tangannya _keselipet_. Pernah suatu hari temannya menuliskan huruf 'e' di belakang kata '$uho' hingga membuatnya kesal bukan main dan meminta orangtuanya untuk mengusut kasus penulisan huruf 'e' itu sampai tuntas.

 _Don't be like people difficult_ , itu prinsip hidup Suho yang pertama.

Iya. Selain pendek, Suho juga _songong_.

Dan pelit.

"Sini Suho, biar kulihat hasil pekerjaanmu."

Suho maju ke depan kelas dengan bangga, melambai-lambaikan tangannya bak artis sampai dirinya tiba di depan meja Kris.

"Ini, _ssaem_." buku matematika setebal seratus halaman mendarat di atas meja Kris.

Benar. Tebalnya seratus halaman. Sebelum ini, Yixing mengerjakan halaman sembilan puluh dua yang berisi _appendix_. Entah perempuan itu mengerjakan apa di sana.

"Ya, jawabanmu benar semua, Suho." Kris mengembalikan buku Suho dengan senyuman lebar mirip Chanyeol, siswa hiperaktif sahabat Baekhyun. " _Good job_."

Suho memasang ekspresi _songong_ sambil melirik teman-temannya sekilas sebelum berujar "Terima kasih, _ssaem_."

"Hu, dasar Suhongong!"

Itu suara Sehun, siswa dari kelas akselerasi yang tidak kenal sopan santun. _Boro-boro_ memanggil teman-teman sekelas bimbelnya dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ ' atau ' _noona_ '. Anak itu bahkan berani memanggil Kris dengan namanya saja.

Alasan yang dilontarkan Sehun pun selalu sama: 'Kau pernah tinggal di negara berbudaya barat, _kan_? Bukannya tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggil namamu saja?'

Tapi, di balik ketidaksopanan Sehun, lelaki itu punya otak encer yang mungkin bisa menghasilkan bunyi jika saja ada yang berani menggoyang-goyang kepalanya. Lelaki itu belajar bahasa Mandarin sejak dua tahun lalu di saat teman-temannya tidak ada yang berminat melakukan hal itu. Ia satu-satunya orang berdarah asli Korea di ruangan itu yang bisa mengobrol santai dengan Luhan, Tao, Yixing, bahkan Kris dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Wajah Sehun lumayan tampan— _well_ , tidak kalah dengan Robert Pattinson si vampir seksi itu—tapi ekspresi yang ditampilkannya hampir selalu sama setiap hari.

 _Bitch face_.

Entah Sehun belajar dari siapa, tapi kadang-kadang teman-temannya ingin menggeplak kepalanya saking menjengkelkannya ekspresi lelaki itu.

"Aku juga sudah selesai, _ssaem_!"

Kali ini suara Jongdae. Dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini, Jongdae termasuk ke kalangan orang _normal_ jika sifat jahilnya masih bisa ditoleransi oleh orang-orang normal. Pernah suatu hari Jongdae datang dengan ekspresi sedih yang sangat menyayat hati hingga Kris ingin menyuruhnya pulang untuk berselimut dan minum coklat panas saja—Kris orang yang agak melankolis, asal kau tahu. Kris benar-benar merasa khawatir pada muridnya itu, apalagi setelah Jongdae berkata lirih _'C-Chanyeol tertabrak mobil, ssaem.'_

Kris langsung berlari keluar dari ruangannya hanya untuk mendapati Chanyeol bermain dengan mobil-mobilan _remote control_ punya Suho yang sesekali menabrak kakinya.

Chanyeol tidak meminjamnya, omong-omong—Suho itu pelit, kau ingat?—tapi mobil-mobilan itu cukup untuk melakukan _prank_ pada guru mereka. Kris sampai harus menjewer dua anak SMA itu hingga telinga keduanya memerah sampai keesokan harinya.

"Aku bersumpah Jongdae, jika kau—"

" _Gotcha, ssaem_!"

Jongdae kembali ke mejanya dan tertawa-tawa bodoh bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun setelah meninggalkan buku matematikanya yang diselipi sebuah foto _derp_ Kris dengan _caption_ tebal bertuliskan 'maybe next time'.

Sabar. Kris harus sabar. Mengajar anak-anak SMA itu membutuhkan kesabaran yang tinggi hingga kadang-kadang ia harus berkorban perasaan. Tidak apa-apa asal anak didiknya bisa mengerti matematika dan—

" _Ssaem_." Kyungsoo memanggil Kris yang masih menahan amarahnya. "I-Ini, coba periksa punyaku."

Kyungsoo. Perempuan cantik itu termasuk anak pintar hingga otaknya bisa menyaingi otak Suho dan Sehun. Peringkat sekolahnya bagus, sebagus suaranya yang sering ia pakai untuk bernyanyi. Semua yang ada di diri Kyungsoo bahkan bisa membuat seorang lelaki bernama Jongin terobsesi.

Iya, Kim Jongin yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum malu-malu. Jongin ingin sekali menyelipkan Kyungsoo di sakunya agar perempuan itu bisa ia bawa kemana-mana. Jongin bahkan sudah meminta orangtuanya agar menghubungi orangtua Kyungsoo dan minta dijodohkan.

Serius, Jongin se-terobsesi itu pada Kyungsoo.

Satu hal yang harus semua orang tahu, Kyungsoo hanya milik Jongin seorang. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu Kyungsoo, apalagi—

"Yak, _ssaem_! Jangan pegang-pegang!" Jongin berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Kris yang hampir bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyungsoo. " _Ssaem_ ini mau modus atau apa?"

"Kim Jongin." Kris berusaha sabar dengan menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan. "Aku hanya mengambil buku dari tangan wanitamu, oke?"

"Tapi tetap saja, tadi itu _ssaem_ —"

"Jongin!" kali ini Kyungsoo angkat bicara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Aku _kan_ hanya ingin mengumpulkan tugas. Kau ini jangan cemburu berlebihan!"

"T-Tapi Kyungsoo, aku—"

Drama lagi. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah memasang wajah _bete_ dan tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nada frustrasi. Mungkin lain kali Kris harus membawa dua anak itu ke sebuah agensi untuk _casting_ film drama.

"Kyungsoo, jawabanmu benar semua. Yang lain, _do your assignment_ di rumah masing-masing." Kris meminta Tao yang duduk di depannya untuk memberikan buku Kyungsoo ke pemiliknya secara estafet. "Hanya Suho dan Kyungsoo yang dapat _five extra points_."

Selain Suho dan Kyungsoo, sisanya tampak tidak peduli dan masih sibuk di dunianya masing-masing. Tenang saja, hanya matematika. Mereka tidak akan mati karena tidak bisa matematika, _kan_?

" _Five more minutes_ sebelum kalian pulang. _I have a fun game for you guys_."

Sebelas murid yang ada di ruangan itu menggerutu kesal. Ayolah, mereka sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Untuk apa guru mereka membuat kuis di akhir pelajaran?

" _Game_ macam apa lagi, _ssaem_? Aku tidak mau jika kami disuruh memindahkan air ke paralon bocor lagi!"

Kris sempat berpikir bahwa memindahkan air dari ember ke paralon bocor adalah _game_ yang dapat meningkatkan _teamwork_ diantara murid-muridnya. Tapi dugaannya salah besar setelah Suho melilit dinding paralon dengan selotip dan menumpahkan semua airnya ke dalam sana lalu berujar santai _'Selesai. Aku pulang. Lain kali pakai paralon bagus, yang itu terlalu murah.'_

Suhongong.

"Tidak. Kalian hanya perlu menebak _what present would you get from me_ setelah kalian mendapat _clue_ dariku."

"Semudah itu?"

Sebatang pensil mendarat di kepala Suho. Pria itu berani bertaruh bahwa Sehun pelakunya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang _poker face_ itu. Pasti ia sedang menahan tawa mati-matian.

"Jadi kalian mau, tidak? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari jauh-jauh hari."

Kris melepas kacamata untuk mengusap sudut matanya sehingga terlihat dramatis di mata perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sana. Mereka yang tidak ingin Kris _ssaem_ tampan itu kecewa langsung berseru.

"Kami mau, Kris _ssaem_! _Game_ -nya pasti menyenangkan."

"Iya, _ssaem_! Ayo kita main!"

Kalimat ambigu itu diucapkan oleh Tao, perempuan berwajah panda yang sejak hari pertama sudah menaksir Kris Wu, sang guru berdarah setengah oriental dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh seksi. Jika kau tanya maksud Tao mengucapkan kalimat itu, ia akan menjawab _'Dua-duanya tidak salah, kok. Sepertinya Kris ssaem akan menyenangkan saat bermain. Apalagi jika Kris ssaem berkeringat, pasti sangat seksi!'_

Bermain basket, maksudnya. Bermain basket!

"Baiklah. Yang tahu, langsung tunjuk tangan. Jika kalian salah, kalian gugur _and_ _you lose your chance to guess any further_. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _ssaem_!"

"Oke, _clue_ pertama." Kris berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Besar."

"Apa?"

"Besar." Kris mengulangi ucapannya. " _Clue_ -nya besar. Ayo, yang ingin menebak silakan tunjuk tangan."

Lalu, dengan wajah yang berbinar, seorang perempuan menunjuk-nunjuk Kris yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ada apa kau menunjukku, Yixing?"

Kris memperhatikan dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, memperhatikan apa yang salah di dirinya sampai—

"Tangan."

Oh.

Tentu saja.

Tunjuk tangan.

…

"Yixing, kau pulang dengan siapa nanti? Jangan pulang sendirian ya, nanti kuantar."

Luhan berbicara pada Yixing dengan ekspresi 'TvT' karena ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Perempuan macam Yixing akan mudah dibodoh-bodohi dan Luhan tidak ingin sahabatnya itu masuk _headline_ Koran besok pagi karena berita yang aneh-aneh.

"Jadi, Yixing…" sumpah, Kris ingin memeluk Yixing dan memberikannya selimut tebal lalu menceritakannya sebuah dongeng tentang _unicorn_. "Apa tebakanmu?"

"Hm." Yixing kelihatan berpikir. "Rumah?"

Oke, Kris. Rumah memang besar.

Iya.

Memang besar.

Tapi apa mungkin Kris memberi hadiah rumah untuk muridnya? _Kan_ tidak juga!

"Yang lain?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan macam itu.

Setidaknya, tidak sekarang.

Tidak sebelum Kris menyebutkan _clue_ berikutnya.

" _Clue_ yang kedua." Kris menyeringai tampan, membuat perempuan yang ada di ruangan itu meleleh. "Panjang."

Besar, panjang.

Sesuatu yang besar dan panjang yang cocok untuk hadiah.

"Aku, aku mau tebak!"

Tao mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tongkat _wushu_?"

"Sayang sekali Tao, tapi—"

"Atau tongkat _baseball_?"

Kris lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Bukan, Tao. Bukan tongkat."

" _Woo_ , Kris _ssaem_ licik! Tao diberi kesempatan dua kali!"

Tao menatap Chanyeol tajam seolah-olah lelaki itu punya tompel sebesar gajah. Yang dilihat hanya cengar-cengir sambil menertawai _cewek_ kelahiran Qingdao itu.

"Ada tebakan lain?"

"Aku!" Baekhyun berseru dari sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ya, Baekhyun?"

Perempuan itu mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di atas dagu. "Mungkinkah… Pen… Ah, tapi… Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?" Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun agak terlalu keras, membuat Baekhyun meringis.

" _Aish_ , diam!" Baekhyun menggeplak tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Maksudku, _ssaem_ tidak akan memberi kita pensil, _kan_?"

Oh.

Pensil.

Besar dan panjang, _kan_?

"Salah, Baekhyun. Bukan pensil."

"Tuh _kan_ , semua ini gara-garamu!" Baekhyun memberengut sebal, mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya. "Padahal tadi aku ingin berpikir sedikit lagi!"

" _Calm down, class_. _I will give you the third clue_." Kris memasang wajah serius. " _Clue_ selanjutnya, keras."

Besar, panjang, keras.

 _A-Apa?!_

"Tunggu!" Jongin, murid yang biasanya akan tidur di saat-saat membosankan seperti ini, malah terlihat _cenghar_ dan senang untuk menebak jawaban dari pertanyaan Kris _ssaem_.

"Ya, Jongin?"

"Ehm." Jongin berdehem singkat sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak akan mengambil hadiahnya walaupun aku benar kali ini karena pasti jawabannya pen— _hmph_!"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Jongin!"

Itu Kyungsoo yang membekap mulut Jongin. Perempuan itu khawatir Jongin akan berbicara macam-macam mengingat otak Jongin yang suka berpikiran _aneh-aneh_.

" _Hmph_!"

Jongin meronta-ronta seolah mengatakan 'lepaskan aku' pada Kyungsoo yang masih tega membekapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo. Biarkan Jongin melanjutkan tebakannya."

Kyungsoo akhirnya luluh setelah ditatap Kris _ssaem_. Ayolah, siapa wanita yang tidak akan luluh setelah ditatap oleh pria tampan dengan ekspresi yang membuat jantung berdebar-debar?

"Jawabannya penggaris, _ssaem_!"

Penggaris.

Tentu saja. Penggaris.

Kalian dan Kyungsoo berpikir apa tadi?

" _Wrong answer_ , Jongin. Bukan penggaris."

" _Ssaem_!"

"Ya, Jongdae?" wajah Kris tampak ogah-ogahan. Jongdae pasti tidak serius lagi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tongkat _baseball_?"

Astaga.

Demi apapun, Jongdae ini sengaja atau apa, _sih_?

"Tao _had guessed the answer and I said wrong_." Kris menahan emosinya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. "Kau ini menyimak, tidak?"

Mulut Jongdae membentuk huruf O besar. "Ya sudah."

Matanya kembali fokus pada layar _smartphone_ -nya. _Cowok_ itu malah dengan santainya main CoC di depan gurunya yang belum resmi menutup kelas.

Sabar, Kris.

Sabar.

" _Clue_ keempat."

Kali ini, tujuh siswa yang belum pernah menjawab terlihat lebih antusias. Ayolah, ini tidak semudah dugaan mereka mengingat Kris _ssaem_ yang seringkali membuat _game-game_ aneh.

"Enak."

Besar, panjang, keras, enak.

 _What the fuck?_

Murid-murid pria di ruangan itu menenggak ludah setidaknya satu kali, sedangkan wajah murid-murid perempuan sekarang sudah seperti udang rebus. Kris _ssaem_ ini ingin memberi hadiah apa, _sih_?

Sekarang kelas lebih hening daripada sebelumnya. Luhan terlihat ingin mengangkat tangannya, tapi ekspresi ragu-ragu tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Luhan, kau ingin mencoba menebak?"

Ekpresi Luhan sangat lucu saat ini. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil, membuatnya terlihat seperti rusa kecil yang tersesat namun malu-malu pada orang asing. Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa bahwa sekarang Sehun sedang menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Luhan secara tiba-tiba.

"Mungkinkah…" Luhan memiringkan kepala. "Sosis?"

Besar, panjang, keras, enak.

Tentu saja. Tentu saja sosis!

"Sejauh ini, jawabanmu yang paling… Mendekati." Kris _ssaem_ berujar sambil memasang wajah _cool_. "Tapi sosis masih terlalu lembek jika dibandingkan hadiahku. Kurang… _Keras_."

Cara Kris _ssaem_ mengucapkan kata 'keras' membuat murid-murid yang ada di ruangan itu ribut di pikirannya masing-masing. _Tuh, kan_! Kris _ssaem_ memang suka membuat _game_ aneh-aneh!

" _Ssaem_!"

Kali ini perempuan yang dikuncir dua dengan kacamata tebal mengangkat tangan. Kris melihat perempuan itu sambil memiringkan kepala. Ya Tuhan, Kris lupa nama perempuan itu!

"Ya, M-Min…"

Kris mengernyitkan dahi tidak yakin. Min… Min siapa? Ia lupa, demi Tuhan!

"Min… nie. Ehm—ya, Minnie, apa tebakanmu?"

Minseok—nama perempuan yang tadi mengangkat tangan—menganga agak terlalu lebar hingga Baekhyun ingin menyumpalnya dengan kaus kaki. " _S-Ssaem_ tahu nama panggilanku?"

"Ng… Ya, haha. Tentu saja aku tahu." Kris tertawa garing. Kalau saja murid itu tahu bahwa Kris bahkan tidak tahu nama aslinya. "Jadi apa tebakanmu, anak manis?"

Tolong ingatkan Minseok untuk sujud syukur setelah ini. Kris _ssaem_ memanggilnya anak manis!

"Ng… Tebakanku..." Minseok memainkan jemari tangannya. "C-Coklat?"

Seluruh murid yang ada di sana memandang Minseok dengan pandangan heran sekaligus takjub. _Heol_ , mengapa mereka tidak berpikir ke sana daritadi? Tentu saja jawaban Minseok—

"Tepat sekali!" Kris berseru lantang sambil _nyengir_ hingga membuat giginya yang _kurang_ rapi terlihat. "Jawabannya coklat!"

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah coklat batangan seberat dua kilogram yang memang besar, panjang, keras, dan pasti enak! Suho tahu harga coklat itu paling tidak dua puluh ribu won—dan ia kesal karena tidak bisa mendapatkannya secara gratis.

"Ini hadiahmu. Ayo ambil."

Minseok berjalan ke depan kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri. Minseok berpikir bahwa ini balasan Tuhan untuknya karena ia sering merasa teraniaya di kelas bimbel. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangan, Minseok menerima coklat seberat dua kilogram dari Kris _ssaem_ yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah.

"Sekali lagi selamat untuk Minnie. _Hope you like the chocolate_." Kris tersenyum penuh wibawa, lalu tangannya menenteng tas kerjanya yang barusan ditaruh di atas meja. "Sekarang kalian semua boleh pulang. _See you on Thursday_!"

Kelas kembali ricuh setelah Kris keluar dari ruangan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae sekarang sudah berlarian ke meja Minseok untuk _minta jatah_. Jongin sedang merayu Kyungsoo agar perempuan itu mau pulang dengannya. Sehun ikut-ikutan _minta jatah_ bersama Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongdae sebagai _excuse_ agar tidak ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Luhan. Luhan dan Tao sedang membantu Yixing membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pulang bersama. Dan Suho?

" _Huh_ , dasar rakyat jelata. Memangnya kalian tidak ada pekerjaan lain sampai harus mengemis coklat murah segala?"

Suhongong!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ASTAGA INI AKU BUAT APAAN :))_

 _Ini super amat garing, krenyes, dan gaje. Tapi yaa gapapa lah ya sekali-kali aku buat FF gaje macem gini._

 _Jangan pada kabur setelah baca FF ini ya T_T_


End file.
